The Evils of my Kin
by Transgengar
Summary: Gregory comes to Camp Half-Blood on accident but they discover he is more than a half-blood. Please Reveiw!T for cussing. Set after Kronos is defeated.
1. 1 Deodorant

**It's another fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I do own some of these characters.**

* * *

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough there was another one.

I kept running and running but I went nowhere.

My vision blurred from the sweat pouring down from my brown hair.

My nose was filled with the intoxicating smell of I don't know what.

And suddenly it was all over.

* * *

My mind whirred as I got out of bed and dressed for the tedious day at school ahead.

Here is a sample of what I was thinking at that time...

"What was that? What was that smell? Wheres my deodorant?" etc.

I threw on my favorite pair of high-tops, the light-green ones with a touch of inky black.

I ran down the stairs, not waiting for my parents to get up, and grabbed an energy bar.

I stuffed it in my mouth and ran out the door.

As I was waiting for the bus I remembered two things.

1) It was Saturday

and 2) My deodorant was in my pocket.

* * *

Surely it was about lunch time right now.

I headed back into my house to fix some Lean Cuisine ravioli.

That stuff is really good.

Anyway, I put the box in the microwave and waited. I popped it out and quickly scarfed down the delicious food.

If you haven't noticed, I like ravioli.

After lunch I decided to go exploring in the woods because I had nothing else to do.

I launched myslef into the familiar territory and went splashing in the creek.

I heard a sort of growling noise and I slowly turned around, there standing only two feet in front of me was a big big dog.

I don't think it wanted a dog treat.

I ran for my life but found that I couldn't outrun it.

I tripped and fell into the creek, I started scrabbling for whatever I could to throw at it.

I found rocks at the bottom of the creek and started chucking them towards the big dog.

The rocks ran out and my hands flickered to my pockets.

I threw at the dog the one thing I could find.

My deodorant.

I chucked it at it's head and it disintegrated into a poof of dust.

The last thing I thought before sinking into unconsciousness was this

"Where did I get that deodorant?"


	2. 2 Woah

**This time I'll try to make the paragraphs longer (or even make paragraphs)**

**Again I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does but I do own some of the characters and I do own the part about the DVD player but not the film**

**if you want to borrow a character just contact me**

* * *

I don't know about you but to me unconsciousness is quite an unpleasant situation. I tried to stand up but my legs gave way underneath me and I ended up on the cold hard floor with my back against the bed. I felt the floor, I remembered something.

At that moment a girl with blond hair and lively hazel eyes (who was pretty attractive) walked in the door. Nevertheless I had to go all cliche and ask "Who are you?" _Idiot!_ I thought.

She just smiled a warm and friendly smile, helped me up, got me back in bed and fed me (_Uh_ I hate it when people take care of me like I'm an old man!) what tasted like liquid ravioli. _Eew!_ I thought but then I actually tasted it and it was delicious.

I looked up at the girl and finally I was full so I sat up took the straw out of my mouth and walked out the door of the cabin. I was standing on a porch of some kind and to my left I saw a man in a wheelchair playing a card game with a man who had a goatee and had the faint smell of wine on him.

I took another step and the wood porch creaked. The man in the wheelchair swiveled around and came up to me. "Hello Gregory"

I as the cliche artist took a step back and said "H-how do you know my name?" I looked inquiringly down at the man.

"Well first I know almost everybody's name and second I have got to get out of this chair!" The man lifted himself up with his arms (which I thought was impossible) and pulled out of the wheel chair, the body of a horse!

"Y-your a centaur!" I said meaning it as more of a question.

"Well you sure are a nice change from the people who faint when they see me! Tell me boy, how did you know I was a centaur?" He asked looking down at me.

The man radiated importance so I answered immediately "I watched the Harry Potter movies"

"Oh" Was all he said.

I took a look around. Kids were battling stuffed dummies with swords, other kids were shooting arrows at targets. Some were canoeing, some were looking at their reflections in the mirror, and some were having footraces with strange tree like kids.

I also couldn't help but noticing goat men who were playing reed pipes to the plants. Then I realized somthing.

"There fawn!" I said excitedly remembering the Chronicles of Narnia movie.

"No my dear boy" the centaur respond "they are satyrs. Fawn is the roman name for them, satyr is the greek name for them.

Then something finally dawned on me. "So wait you guys are all like... Greek mythology?" I asked. The centaur nodded his head at me.

"My name is Chiron" he said at that was the last thing I heard until I fainted.

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't being fed anything from a straw so that was good. I decided to get up, stretch my legs, and go for a walk. I discovered I couldn't because of all When I walked out of the door Chiron was waiting for me, "Good morning" he said. I looked up at the sky and I was pretty sure it wasn't morning, anyway.

"Come on! You have to see the orientation film!" He took me into the cabin that I had previously stayed in which looked like the central cabin or something. He took me inside, sat me down, popped open a DVD player in my lap, and pressed the play button. I watched the film in amazement as the light from it lit up my gold-flinted light blue eyes. all I could say was "Woah" _What and idiot!_

The film finished and he brought me outside to see the light of the day coming in. The girl who had nursed me back to health was there. I looked back at her then at Chiron who suddenly wasn't there. The following conversation went like this.

"So I'm a..." "Yep"

"And your a..." "Apollo"

"And I'm a..." "Undetermined"

"So this is..." "Uhhuh"

"And your..." "Hailey

"Woah" I said "Woah" she agreed, smiling.

"So will you show me around camp?" I asked her. She blushed and said "Sure" in a quiet voice. I suddenly realized that I had embarrased her. I began to apologize but then it would make it even worse so I just shut up and let her give me the tour.

First she took me to the archery field and showed me her arching skills, I was impressed and I told her so but she just blushed even more. _Oh god... I mean gods you are such an idiot!_

Next she took me to the sword fighting arena where Athena and Ares kids were battling it out. I took care to stay out of thier way.

Next we went to the rock climbing wall where there was lava spewing out of the top and constant rumbling and smashing together of the rocks. I was definitley _**NOT**_ going to try that.

We went to the mess hall next because it was time for dinner. I sat at the Hermes table because apparently undetermined kids sat with the Hermes table. The plates were already set out and everything was ready. Suddenly everyone's plate was full of food. I asked the guy next to me and he said you just thought of whatever food and drink you wanted so I thought of ravioli and pink lemonade and there it was. Everyone suddenly got up and went to push some of thier food into the fire. I heard about this in the orientation film, you were supposed to sacrifice some of your food to the gods. I put in a hunk of ravioli and prayed for someone to accept me.

At the end of dinner Chiron got up and announced that there would be Capture the Flag the next week, everyone cheered including me. After dinner we went and sang to the campfire as it grew up to twenty feet tall and bright purple. Apparently that was normal

* * *

**Yay done!**

**That was a good chapter!**

**Please Reveiw!**


	3. 3 A Normal Day At Camp

**Hello everybody!**

**I hope you like the last chapter!  
Also in the last chapter I didn't mention Hailey showing him the stables but just for the stories sake she did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does but I do own some of the characters**

* * *

I woke up to see the sun shining on my face. All I could think of was _Thats bright!_ Smart eh?

I got out of bed... well really I just stood up off the floor because there wasn't enough room for everyone to have beds. I grabbed my stuff and went to the bathroom to change but had to wait a while because an undetermined who I strongly suspected was one of Aphrodite's offspring was hogging the bathroom. Finally I finished getting ready and went to breakfast. Breakfast was pretty much the same as dinner except we didn't sing at the campfire after it.

There was still something on my mind so after breakfast I asked Bennet (a passing Hermes) what Capture the Flag was. He said that it was just like regular Capture the Flag except you get to use real weapons and you make alliances with other cabins. It was just like war, he summed it up for me. Like war... Just peachy.

I asked him who we were making alliances with and he replied "Apollo" I cheered inside at that one "Hephaestus, and Demeter".

I asked him who we were going against us and he said "Athena , Dionysus, and Ares". I tallied that up in my head and realized that that was only six teams. I pointed out the obvious and said "That's only six teams!" He then explained to me that Aphrodite didn't want to play for fear of losing their makeup.

I did the math again and found their were four missing. I told him so and he looked at me like I was crazy.

He then went on to explain about the pact the Big Three made never to have children for fear it would start a war. He also explained that Hades didn't have a cabin because he was disliked among the gods, and how since Hera was the goddess of marriage she didn't go fooling around with a bunch of people so she never had demi-god children.

I looked at him for a second and gave a long "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

After that I said that it made sense and he just replied with a roll of his eyes and mumbled "Of course it did."

I walked over to the stable and started grooming a golden haired Pegasus (golden as in white with a tinge of yellow) and soon found myself on the back of the Pegasus flying over the camp and skimming over the waters. I could see Nerieds weaving baskets and smiling and waving at me. I smiled and waved back at them. By the time I got back it was dinner time (I had apparently skipped lunch.) I went inside and ate as much as I could because I was starving. After dinner we were at the campfire and it was as magical and magestic as ever.

I went to bed that night feeling happy and smiled at myself inside. _This could get fun, _I thought and went to sleep.

* * *

**I know pretty boring chapter I was just giving Gregory an Introduction to normal camp life.**

**Next chapter is going to be about Capture the Flag**

**Reveiw please!**


	4. 4 Woah

**New Chap Yay!**

**This is about the Capture the Flag game and him getting claimed!**

**YAY!**

**

* * *

**

I stood at the border of our part of the woods scanning for sights of enemy campers.

We were playing capture the flag and my team leader Bennet told me to have bolder patrol. The other person on my bolder patrol was a Hephaestus camper named Ugiene but everyone just called him Arrow because he was in love with making Bows and Arrows, in fact he didn't make anything else. And he was so good at it that he made bow and arrows for the entire team. That was bad for me because I couldn't hit the broadside of a barn bigger than the Empire state building that was right in my face. Bottom line, I was better with a sword.

Chiron was going through the woods checking if everything was okay and not against the rules.

I saw Bennet, two Apollo's, and one other Hephaestus' lead a raiding charge into the other side of the woods. seconds later I saw an even bigger group drive them back and start fighting at our border. I joined in our fight and saw two Ares' campers break off from the fight and run into our side. I chased after them and saw them find our flag magically hidden by a shielding cloak a Hephaestus camper made. As they started running back I stepped out in front of them and the bigger one snarled "Get out of my way newbie!" I don't know about you but when someone calls me a name I suddenly get extremely mad and my mouth has a habit of either getting my butt kicked or getting me in deep trouble. This time it was both, "Stick it up your ass!" I growled back and shot an arrow at him making him step back because he had never seen my archery skills. The arrow that I had aimed for his head veered of course and hit the flag out of his hand (apparently I shot the arrow upside down).

He looked at his hand then looked at me and took a step back. Suddenly a mask of rage came over his face, he and his friend charged at me and I did the only thing I could do. I took an arrow from my quiver and threw it at him because I was totally rubbish with the bow. Time slowed down and a powerful force beyond imagination, in my gut, took over me and forced my hand out at the arrow. The arrow hit both of them on the head, somehow at the same time, and they fell down on the ground holding their heads in pain. I took over from there and found myself still holding my hand out. I took my hand in and inspected it. There was nothing thier except the marks that the sharp arrow gave me from holding it and even those were healing at an incredibly quick rate.

Chiron stepped out of the woods with a bow in his hand and a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back. The bow had an arrow notched in it and it was pointed at me. A pained expression was on his face. I was about to ask him what had happened but he held up a hand and silenced me. He then said "Come with me". He took me to the fountain by the Big House. He picked up a Golden Drachma from the fountain and threw it into the mist. He said "O goddess, accept my offering" He then said "Lord Zeus at Mount Olympus" an image of Zeus appeared in the mist. Chiron then sighed and said "Lord Zeus, we have a son of Kronos"

* * *

**Yay! Excitement!**

**Did you see it coming?**

**please tell me if you did**

**I know it was short but it had a lot of things going on in it so hopefully that made up for it.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	5. 5 The New Kid

**Yay! New chapter!**

**I hope you liked the last chpater!**

**Excitement!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does but I do own some of the characters**

* * *

Now I don't know about you but when someone tells me that my biological dad is a mortal-mass-murderer, I do the only thing I can do. I denie it. "What! No! This can't be happening! I mean he was like evil!" Then I go to anger. "You can't just barge around and tell people that thier dad is a killer! I hate you!" Oh look! Compromising! "I'll trade ya!" Finally. Acceptance. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I've always been good with theatrics.

Now I was just stunned. I sat down on the ground which kind of hurt but I didn't notice because if you can't read, I was stunned. People passed looking at me with either pity or fear. Hailey walked up to me with only pity on her face and sat down next to me. She was very comforting and I could feel my spirits rising. I suddenly knew what I was going to do! I was going to right my father's wrongs! I was going to kill Kampe for imprisoning the Hundred-Handed-Ones! I was going to destroy the sphinx! I was going to... oh kill the cliches!

I stood up and walked to my cabin to get my stuff and I realized that I had no stuff. I walked to the tree that was guarding our camp and looked back, I saw Hailey running up the hill towards me. She ran up the hill and stopped by my side, she asked me "Where are you going?" I answered "I don't belong here" and walked towards the road. She ran after me and said "well then I'm coming with you" and we walked and walked till we got to Manhatan and hailed a cab, from there we went to where we thought we should start. The Empire State building and we headed west not exactly knwoing where we were going but knowing we were going somewhere. If you could understand that.

We walked to a motel because it was getting dark and ordered a room with two beds. As we were finally going to sleep there was a noise at our window. We both sat up immediately and crouched low. I crawled over to the window and slowly opened the door. There were three hellhounds taking a sleeping kid about our age past our window. I opened the door and stepped out. To no suprise the big dogs turned at me and lunged for my throat all at once. Luckily, there not very smart and they all hit their heads at the same time knocking each other out.

Hailey stepped out of the door carying a bow in one hand and a sword in the other. She tossed me the sword and I stepped over the hellhounds and walked over to the boy. I nudged him awake and he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't seem suprised by us at all. He opened his eyes fully and said "Hello" then fainted.

* * *

We didn't know what to do with him so we took him into our room layed him on my bed and watched him sleep. That night Hailey and I had a conversation about what to do and we decided that when the boy woke up we would interrogate him and then leave to hitchike to San Fransisco and then catch a ferry to Alkatraz where we thought surely Kampe would be.

The boy woke up just as the sun was rising and sat up. We asked him questions like "Where are you from?" amd "Why did they want you" But he just answered with this. "I stayed in a hotel for two weeks and then decided to leave." This had a special effect on Hailey because she paused her questioning and gave me a look that she wanted to talk to me so I leaned in and she said "He stayed in the Lotus hotel, it's a hotel where time is affected differently. People get trapped in there and never get out" I gave her a questioning stare and she said "I don't know how he got out but he did." We looked at the boy and he said "Can I come with you?" We looked at each other and then replied "sure."

* * *

**This chapter sucked.**

**I hate writers block.**


	6. 6 Zeus Doesn't Like His Brother

**Uh. I didn't like the last chapter very much but I promise this one will be better!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does but I do own some of the characters.**

* * *

I stood at the entrance to the motel room and waited for the other two to awake. I did not want to awaken them because they looked so peaceful in their sleep. As they slept I formed a plan to reach San Fransisco. I decided that we were going to be stowaways on a plane and jump out with hijacked parachutes and land in 'Sisco. I apparently watched too many movies. Hailey and the boy were awake now and Hailey was taking a shower while the boy looked out the window in wonder. I stared at the boy until Hailey came out of the shower fully dressed and with her bow strapped to her back and a magical quiver that never ran out of arrows that her dad had given her

"Ready to go?" I asked and she replied with "only if the boy is." She turned to the boy sitting in the armchair. He was looking back at her and for a minute they shared a look and he stood up. We walked out the door and walked on to a bus stop which took us as far as the edge of New York state. We stood on the border at a rest stop for people wanting to buy snacks, go to the bathroom, look at a map, or smoke.

I just got out of the bathroom and saw the boy and Hailey sitting on a bench waiting for me. I decided I was going to ask the boy what his name was and as I was walking towards them I was interupted by a loud screech. I turned around and saw a blue lizard-like thing standing up on it's hind legs, with wings that looked like they were made out of impenetrable ice. Oh yeah, and it was running towards me like I had killed it's father!

"The hell?..."

I unsheathed my sword and waited for it to reach me. It did. Faster than I thought. It leaped on top of me and bit into my skin. I felt like my life force was being drained away by this strange creature. Then my adrenaline kicked in and I kicked him off me with the strength of ten Cyclops'.

He flew threw the air and landed on top of a tree crushing the tree with his body. A celestial bronze arrow pierced through his skin and he yelped in pain but did not disintegrate like most monsters from the pits of Tartarus, instead he just became even angrier and threw himself at Hailey. My powers kicked in and time slowed down. I ran normal speed to in front of the thing and time became normal. I stabbed the creature where it's heart should have been. It let out a ear-braking, heart-shattering, eye-cracking, lung-shaking cry and fell to the ground writhing in pain. I helped Hailey up and saw the boy climbing down from a tree. The three of us stood over the... it and decided it's future. The boy piped in that we should kill it and I gave him a look that said I would not kill something that did not needed to be killed. I asked Hailey what it was and she gave a full description of the strange creature.

"It's a Stygian Basilisk. It's made out of Stygian Ice which can only be pierced by celestial bronze and can not melt. It does not disintegrate like other creatures because it was not made in Tartarus. It was made from the River Styx." The sky thundered. "When Stygian Ice pierces the skin it drains the life force, or soul, of the being, and consumes the soul. This was probably made by a spirit gone bad in the Underworld then accidentally pierced someone," she looked at the Basilisk and then continued "or something and came to life."

The Basilisk started to get up but I put my sword against it's neck and it stayed down. It began to speak in a rasping voice that reminded me of the Harry Potter movies where Harry talked to snakes. It said "I will help you on your quest, young half-bloods, if you let me live." We looked at each other and then decided that we could trust it.

We got onto the Basilisk's back and it took of. He (for we decided that it was a man) flew South-West and as we were passing over some snow covered Oklahoma mountains a shaft of lightning hit us down.

The Basilisk's wings broke off and I grabbed them, gave one of them to Rob (that was the boy's name), and took one for myself. I grabbed Hailey and showed Rob what to do with it. We used them as snowboards as we slid down the mountain. We were nearing a large gap in the snow and I realized that it was a pit into the side of the mountain. Time slowed down to a deadly crawl and I pushed down on the makeshift board and lifted off the ground, using the momentum to propel myself over the gap. I didn't have time to look behind me to see if Rob made it, but I knew he did.

We kept snowboarding down the mountain side on the Stygian Ice wings and came to an abrupt halt as we glided into a snow drift. We stopped and looked ahead, It was a long way forward but we knew we had to keep going. Suddenly we were swept off our feet by a strong gust of wind and used the wings to glide over to the nearest city which happened to be Oklahoma City **(A/N: That's where my grandma lives)**

When we landed we all prayed to Zephyr and gave him thanks and then we set off for California.

* * *

**I Think that this was one of my best chapters yet!**

**It was also fun brainstorming for this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	7. 7 Skeletons Like Stones

**That last chapter was inspiration!**

**A Masterpiece!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Mr. Riordan does.**

* * *

A shadow fell across my face as I slept and I promptly woke up, grabbed my sword, and held it at, what I thought, was bare neck. I turned on the light and discovered Hailey sneaking her way out the door. I whispered "Hailey, where are you going?" And she answered "I'm going out for a walk." I stood up and told her that I was going to come with her. We walked out the door and went to the side of the road where the streetlight fell like a sun dying (oooh. That's and unpleasant thought) We started talking and she spontaneously blurted out. "Do you think I should have come? I mean turning my back on the camp like that?"

I didn't know what to do so I put my hand on her back and said comfortingly "Yes, yes I do" She looked up at me with a look that said 'Thank you.' and we walked back inside the motel to get a nights sleep.

* * *

In the morning Rob was sitting, as usual, in the chair by the window and Hailey was taking a shower, I had already taken one because I woke up earlier. When Hailey got out of the shower we set off for the nearest train station which took us a minute to walk to and bought tickets for a train to Sacramento, California because it was the closet thing to San Francisco.

We got on the train and took shifts sleeping because even though we were in a public area, we still were a little paranoid. When it was my shift I discovered a lady sitting behind us who seemed as if she was smiling at us. I recognised it as a malicious smile and I woke up Rob and Hailey and told them about the lady behind us. We all got up and went to switch to another cart but the lady followed us.

I realised that she had a small chiuauha in her purse that was yapping furiously at us. She took a minute to calm down the small dog saying "Now hold on dear, I'll feed you soon" and gave me the smile that now looked like it was turning into an insane hunger smile.

Her image flickered and I saw a monster so horrible that cold sweat ran down my back and my bones chilled. I jumped out the door that my friends already had walked through and discovered that it was too far a jump to get across.

The lady was closing in on us and I discovered a ladder on the side of the train I pushed Hailey and Rob up on it and jumped on it myself but not before her now giant dog that looked like a Chimera took a bite out of my skin.

I yelled in pain and fell to the ground on the side of the track. I saw the next wheel of the train speeding towards me at me a speed to fast to describe I rolled out of the way and avoided a horrible death. Hailey and Rob saw me and both jumped down.

The train was spinning away quickly now and all three of us jumped on to the side of the train and rode like that all through Utah and Nevada until we reached Sacremento. We jumped off as people screamed at the strange sight. We ran outside to the nice gravel road and kept walking. As we were walking I noticed a group of tourists following us. The tourists weren't very lively in fact they looked almost dead, and then I saw through the mist. They were skeletons. Dead, soldier-like, skeletons. And they were carrying guns. Big, powerful, guns. Bummer.

I yelled run and we took off at a speed that felt like it was breaking g-forces. We found ourselves against a concrete wall. We slowly turned around and found ourselves face-to-face with the skeletons. _Think!_ I told myself _What would Jason do? _Jason was turning out to be my favorite Greek hero. And then I remembered! Medea had told Jason that to defeat the skeleton warriors, he must throw a stone into the midst of them and they would kill each other fighting for it. I looked down at my feet and discovered that we were still standing on gravel! I quickly bent down, scooped up a rock, threw it into the middle of the group, and watched them fight over it. It was a bloodbath!... Without the blood.

Bones were flying everywhere! It was spectaculary amazing! Just what I needed! A show! As they finished the bones slowly dissolved in to the ground. We walked off for a long trip to San Fransisco.

* * *

**Yes! Medea did actually tell Jason to throw a stone into the middle of them! But I don't think he actually did that.**

**Hope you liked the chap! **

**Review!**


End file.
